Dogs/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as your Dog! In Twolegplace..... Lupus sat in the snow, sniffing around. ---- Sweety, hyper as usual, stole a hotdog from a Longpaw. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:29, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Silver happily prance around as her longpaw tried to put her harnce on.---- "Just let him put it on already!" groaned Ben.Silverstar 20:16, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Lupus blinked, his eyes blue as ever. ---- Sweety cannonballed into Lupus, eyes wild. "I GOT ONE!" she barked, ripping apart the bun. ---- Lupus stared at Sweety as she mauled the hotdog. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:23, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Silver's ear twitched. "Lupus?" she called.Silverstar 23:31, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Lupus flicked an ear. "I'm here." [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:51, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Silver slipped out of the building, and padded over to him. "Another race," she sighed sadly.Silverstar 23:52, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Lupus blinked. "Another race? There's been a lot lately." he woofed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:54, November 20, 2012 (UTC) "Championships, this is the last one," murmured silver, licking his ear. "Silver!" called her longpaw. Silver dashed into the building.Silverstar 23:55, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Lupus padded away towards the trailer, ready to watch. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:56, November 20, 2012 (UTC) When the team arrived, Ben padded over to Silver. "Ready?" he woofed. Silver flicked her tail, annoyed of Ben. I'll win for you, Lupus.... she thought. The team took off.Silverstar 23:57, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Lupus pricked his ears, watching as the team took the lead. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:31, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Silver's team was tied with another team.? The track was two days long.? The leader of the other team was a large, dark gray huskey/wolf mix.? He nipped at Silver's paws, long fangs digging into her paw.? She yelped in pain, falling.Silverstar 21:43, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Pickles spotted Silver's team and ran up to them.? She spotted Silver and asked "What's wrong?"? ? http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:04, November 25, 2012 (UTC) A man ran out and dragged Pickles off the track. Silver wheezed, and got up, paw bloody. "W-We have to win!" she growled.Silverstar 21:42, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Lupus watched the team intensely, trying his best not to run out and help them. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:14, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Silver's paw left bloody paw prints. Ben gazed at her. "Should we stop?" he asked. Silver shook her head.Silverstar 22:24, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Lupus trotted near the trees by the track, watching the team. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:28, November 26, 2012 (UTC) It was soon dusk, and all of the teams were settling down. Silver's team found a nice cave. She layed down, her longpaw wrapping her paw.Silverstar 22:33, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Lupus peered into the den, his eyes glowing. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:35, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Silver wagged her tail happily.Silverstar 22:37, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Lupus crawled in. "Is your longpaw awake?" he woofed quietly. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:38, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Silver gazed at her LONGPAW (xD) and shook her head silently. She licked Lupu's nose.Silverstar 22:39, November 26, 2012 (UTC) (Fail xDDDD) Lupus smiled and licked her nose back. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:40, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Silver smiled, wanting to get up.Silverstar 22:42, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Lupus looked at her paw. "Your paw....." [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:43, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Silver blushed. "I-Its fine," she murmured.Silverstar 22:45, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Lupus tilted his head and they padded out of the den. "Are you sure?" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:47, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Silver nodded, giving him a good bye lick.Silverstar 22:49, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Lupus touched his nose to her ear. "I'll be at the race tomorrow." he said before slipping out of the den. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:50, November 26, 2012 (UTC) (How am I supposed to RP?) Pickles started whimpering. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:18, November 26, 2012 (UTC) (What do you mean?) [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:34, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Sweety bounded up to Pickles. "Why are you saaaaaad?' she woofed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:40, November 26, 2012 (UTC) (Silver just kicked me out XD) She showed Sweety a long cut down her hind leg from when the human had dragged her away. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 00:10, November 27, 2012 (UTC) (xD) Sweety blinked. "Ouch." [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:43, November 27, 2012 (UTC) "Can you help me? Please?" asked Pickles. Icewish ♥ 01:49, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Sweety nodded. "Ok." She looked around. "What can I help you with?" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:53, November 27, 2012 (UTC) "My leg, I can't walk," she said. Icewish ♥ 02:01, November 27, 2012 (UTC) "Where is your longpaw?" Sweety woofed, scanning the crowd. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 02:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) "Longpaw?" asked Pickles. Icewish ♥ 02:04, November 27, 2012 (UTC) "Other animals call them twolegs. Some call them humans." Sweety barked. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 02:09, November 27, 2012 (UTC) (I think I'll make this RP before I adopted Pickles :) So that way I don't feel bad about loosing my dog) "I don't like them....they don't take care of me," said Pickles. Icewish ♥ 02:26, November 27, 2012 (UTC) It was soon morning. The team took off.Silverstar 17:46, November 27, 2012 (UTC) (You lost Pickles? *pats*) Sweety nodded. "Ok. My longpaw is nice, maybe I can sneak some of that long white stuff (bandages) for you!" ---- Lupus watched Silver's team race, eyes intent on the track. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:29, November 27, 2012 (UTC) (No, like in the RP since she is a stray XD Real life Pickles is sitting right next to me :P) "O.K," said Pickles. Icewish ♥ 23:09, November 27, 2012 (UTC) The finish line was at the edge of Silver's view. Leg painful, and sped up. Ben yelped as his harness was tugged by Silver, and he sped up.Silverstar 23:24, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Lupus watched, his eyes alert. ---- Sweety bounded into her twoleg's trailer and looked for his bag. (XD Oh.) [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:43, November 30, 2012 (UTC) She licked her wound. Icewish ♥ 23:45, November 30, 2012 (UTC) The team swiftly crossed the line, winning in 1st.Silverstar 02:53, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Lupus trotted over to Silver. "You got first!" he barked. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 15:00, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Silver smiled, and nuzzled him. "I won for you," she murmred.Silverstar 22:14, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Lupus smiled. "You did your best." ----- Sweety grabbed the bandages and raced back over to Pickles. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 03:33, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Noa bounded around. (Attack of the labs. x3)---- Silver smiled.Silverstar 18:32, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Max sniffed the ground. ----- Lupus nodded. "How many races do you have left?" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 17:54, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Silver's eyes sparkled happily. "No more for the season, I'm all free," she murmured.---- Noa got her head stuck in a tree.Silverstar 18:07, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Max blinked at Noa. ---- Lupus smiled. "Wonderful." [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 18:12, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Noa was muttering, trying to free her head.---- Silver smiled.Silverstar 18:17, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Max tilted his head. "Oh my." [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 18:19, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Noa finally freed herself.Silverstar 18:20, December 9, 2012 (UTC) "Uh.... how did you get your head stuck?" Max blinked. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 18:22, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Noa scratched an ear. :I was chasing a squirrel," she woofed.Silverstar 18:25, December 9, 2012 (UTC) "Oh." Max woofed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 18:27, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Noa walked away,Silverstar 18:30, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay